Satânica
by Half-Dane
Summary: Fics variadas com conteúdo sombrio e violento postadas em forma de capítulos. Tome muito cuidado antes de entrar!
1. A Hidra

**_Satânica – A Hidra_**

**No bosque**

Um sorriso maléfico percorreu-lhe os lábios. Era um sorriso que completava, cabalmente, o olhar enlouquecido do jovem postado entre as árvores daquele lugar solitário, únicas testemunhas dos atos de insanidade que ele cometera.

Odiava aquele garoto moribundo à sua frente. Odiava ainda mais aquele ar pomposo e cheio de afetação que ele tinha ao falar, sempre olhando para todos do alto de sua arrogância. Ele merecia o que lhe ocorrera. Sim, ele merecia ser aviltado como fora. Mas será que merecia a morte?

Estava nu jogado ao chão sobre as folhas úmidas do bosque. Corpo esguio e bonito de rapaz pronto para entrar na vida adulta. Estava pálido, muito mais pálido do que de costume. Hematomas por toda parte, mãos amarradas firmemente. Seus olhos acinzentados, agora fechados, denunciavam sua total rendição ao coma violento.

O corpo de _Draco Malfoy_ estava em frangalhos. Seus belos lábios maltratados por violência sem limites, estavam entreabertos deixando passar apenas um fio grosso de sangue. Não tinha consciência do estado em que estava seu rosto, seu corpo e sua dignidade depois do acesso de fúria luxuriosa de seu colega.

Mágoa e ódio eram o que se podia ver nas profundezas dos olhos vitrificados do agressor. Costas e peito arranhados pela luta com seu colega-inimigo, uma luta em vão já que _Draco_ era mais fraco que seu oponente grifinorio. O perfume da violência espalhava-se por aquele bosque.

Virando com esforço o corpo inerte, mas ainda vivo de _Malfoy_, o agressor, em estocadas firmes, violenta pela segunda vez o jovem sonserino cuja respiração não é mais que um cicio.

Ele força seu quadril contra o corpo de _Draco_ uma, duas, várias vezes, e o faz com raiva, até que num grito de prazer incontido, lança seu rosto aos céus limpos de uma noite de Lua-Nova erguendo os braços e fechando os olhos num êxtase maligno.

O agressor deita-se sobre o rapaz, ele também está nu. Suspira quando sente seus mamilos encostarem sobre a pele morna de _Draco_. Estremece pelo prazer que o toque proporcionara; há muito tempo queria sentir aquilo. Aquele ódio e rancor guardado desde a primeira vez em que se viram misturado ao tesão que sentia ao ver _Draco_ ali deitado. Não pensava em outra coisa a não ser tocá-lo; intimamente. Dominá-lo;, maltratá-lo; e acariciá-lo; como estava fazendo agora.

Introduzia dos dedos de sua mão esquerda no ânus de _Draco_, enquanto vagarosamente acariciava com a mão direita os cabelos loiros cheios de terra e folhas do sonserino.

Como era bom ter _Malfoy_ assim, tão indefeso, angelical, respirando com dificuldade sob ele. Sentir suas coxas tocando as dele enquanto relembrava as palavras desagradáveis que _Malfoy_ dissera há poucos minutos atrás. Como era maravilhoso sentir-se dono daquela situação.

O sangue de _Draco_ tinha um gosto bom, tomou-o enquanto o beijava longamente, lambendo-lhe o rosto com vontade feroz, como um animal. Ele queria tudo o que o sonserino pudesse lhe dar. Absolutamente tudo! Seu cheiro, seu gosto, a textura de sua pele, sua alma se fosse possível.

E em troca deixaria sua "marca" no corpo dele. Deixaria seu sêmen e seu odor, suas lembranças e seu ódio marcados no corpo daquele bastardo. E ninguém a não ser eles e aquele bosque maldito, vazio e cheio de perigos, saberiam do seu segredo. Do nosso segredo, não é Draquinho?

De pé o agressor lambe os lábios perversamente depois de já ter gozado fartamente sobre o colega inconsciente, e cuspindo sobre o corpo imóvel com desdém sorri de lado uma última vez. Levanta-se, veste-se vagarosamente saboreando o momento de vingança, e assoviando uma antiga canção de ninar, ele se vai com as mãos no bolso como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Naquela mesma noite a Senhora da Sombra, montada sobre uma brisa suave, passou por aquele lugar, carregando consigo a alma angustiada de _Draco Malfoy_.

_**Personas**_

Está se sentindo culpado, seu covarde? Está mesmo com peninha daquele imbecil do _Malfoy_, não é? Ele recebeu uma lição bem dada, meu caro. Você o ensinou a nunca mais mexer com você!

Agora ele está lá, agonizando, sentindo-se imundo e sem orgulho, um autêntico _Malfoy_ servindo como putinha para um grifinorio. Deve estar se contorcendo de vergonha agora, se remoendo de raiva por dentro por você ter dado uma boa lição a ele.

Mas o garoto vai sobreviver, vai se levantar, sacudir a poeira e não dirá nada, ele é orgulhoso demais para isso. O máximo que pode dizer é que se envolveu numa briga, e só.

Pensando bem, nós o largamos sozinho na floresta, talvez fosse mais sensato voltarmos lá, só para ver como ele está, só para ter certeza de que não passamos dos limites com ele? Afinal ele é seu... colega, não? Seria desagradável se ele por acaso...

Ah, que bosta! Para com isso, sua bichinha. Não seja mole com um _Malfoy_!

Nem morto que você vai voltar lá! Eu não permitiria que você fizesse tal imbecilidade conosco, ta me ouvindo? Ele que se dane! Afinal de contas não se deve voltar à cena do... "crime". Se é que se pode dizer isso. Não, maltratar um _Malfoy_ nunca será crime, é diversão, ouviu bem? Não têm do que se envergonhar.

Além do mais, fui eu quem fez tudo. Você apenas assistiu a "coisa" toda acontecer. Apenas sentiu o prazer, e nada mais. Nós bem sabemos que você é frouxo e certinho demais pra isso. Eu vivo aqui dentro com você desde o sete anos e ainda não consigo me conformar com esse seu jeito lerdo de ser.

Eu vou sempre estar aqui pra te proteger. Pra te dar apoio nas horas difíceis. Eu te amo de verdade e não aquele idiota do _Potter_. É a mim que você deve eterna lealdade e obediência sempre, me ouviu?

E em troca vai receber recompensas maravilhosas como as de hoje. Quero que você jamais se esqueça do que participou e viu hoje, está bem? E isso é uma ordem e não um pedido. Quero que se sinta forte e superior em relação a todos, porque essa é a realidade, meu caro. Porque o que eu fiz hoje foi por você e não por mim. Eu juro! Foi para melhorar a nossa qualidade de vida e te dar uma coisa que há muito sonhava, não é.

Vamos não seja tímido, esqueceu que dividimos o mesmo espaço, meu caro? Esqueceu que somos _tudo_ um para o outro, somos faces de um mostro só, como a Hidra da história _Muggle_?

Vamos não chore! Não tenha medo de nada, porque ninguém vai descobrir qualquer fato que nos comprometa, meu amado. Afinal eu cuidei de tudo.

Ah, aquele corpinho firme e delicioso fez valer a pena todo o tempo de espera e planejamento. Aquele traseiro macio dele, quem diria, é de arrasar. E os gemidos que ele dava me deixavam com mais vontade de bater nele, como se fosse minha "menina", minha "bonequinha". Aquela pele sedosa e bem tratada, que será que ele passa nela, hein? Seja lá o que for têm um cheiro gostoso...

Bom mesmo foi ver a cara de medo que ele fez quando comecei a amarrar suas mãos sem uso de magia, você não acha? Eu queria sentir a angústia nos olhos dele, queria sentir o cheiro do medo, e consegui. Aquele odor maravilhoso ficou impregnado em minha mente e acho que não sai mais.

Você gostou também, não foi? Claro que gostou, eu vi sua cara de pervertido enquanto o torturava, e chego mesmo a ter dúvidas se não foi você quem desferiu aquele golpe certeiro que quebro o nariz dele. Aquele golpe que o fez cambalear feito criança. Eu não me lembro de tê-lo; dado, e os outros _dois_ juram de pés juntos que não foram eles.

Se lembra quando comecei a tirar a roupa dele devagar? Ele tremia como se estivesse com frio, e talvez estivesse mesmo. Tirei a blusa, depois as calças e por último, mais não menos importante, a sua roupa de baixo que fiz questão de arrancar com muita, mas muita violência. Arranhei as pernas dele durante o processo tirando-lhe um grito de dor. Foi engraçado! Não deu pra conter o riso, não foi? Eu até gargalhei na cara dele e o infeliz me devolveu uma expressão de raiva e xingamentos típicos.

Você se lembra o que eu fiz, hein? Se lembra? Respondi com um soco bem dado no estômago dele fazendo-o tossir e vomitar como se estivesse bêbado, cara. Eu gostei de ver aquilo. Gostei ainda mais de ouvir suas palavras, tão belas e cheias de raiva e angústia, e eu tinha acabado de começar a torturá-lo;:

"_O que pensa que está fazendo... não, cara! Não faça isso..."._

Ele se engasgou quando disse _"não faça isso"_, estava chorando como uma garotinha medrosa por eu estar apertando o pescoço dele, sufocando-o e depois deixando-o respirar em golfadas profundas em busca de ar. Foi hilário!

Devo admitir que tive pena quando ele me pediu "_por favor... por favor... pare, pare..."_. Mas logo mudei de idéia quando o ouvi falar baixinho bem submisso e desesperado, do jeito que nós gostamos_ "... eu faço tudo o que você quiser... tudo... tudo o que quiser... se você parar... agora... tudo..."_.

Confesso que quis quebrá-lo; ao meio quando disse isso, e tenho certeza que você sentiu a mesma coisa, não foi mesmo. Eu queria traspassá-lo;, rasgá-lo; completamente com meu membro. Uma fúria e uma satisfação tomaram conta de mim. _Draco_ era finalmente meu menino, meu garotinho indefeso, justo um _Malfoy_. Todos se orgulhariam de mim, se orgulhariam de nós.

Todos me aplaudiriam finalmente, e então conseguiríamos a atenção que merecemos. Os rapazes e as garotas deixariam de olhar apenas para o imbecil do _Potter_, e só enxergariam você e de certa maneira, eu. Está bem, eu não quis chamá-lo; de imbecil, mas é o que ele é por desperdiçar alguém tão bom e gostoso como você.

Aquela bichinha do _Malfoy_ implorou pela própria dignidade! Implorou para que eu não arrombasse seu "anelzinho" apertadinho com muita força. E como implorou, cara! Mas eu não parei, "comi" ele todinho até não sobrar mais nada, até ficar no "osso".

Caprichava nas estocas violentamente, e cheguei a pensar que de fato eu teria "esgarçado" o garoto puro-sangue, mas ele suportou estoicamente.

Gostei do _"gran finale"_, a escarrada que dei sobre o Draquinho violentado, gozado e arrombado. Foi um toque de crueldade, eu admito, mas você também quis participar. Também quis colocar a "cereja" sobre o bolo, eu bem que vi.

E depois de todo prazer que nós sentimos hoje pela madrugada, você quer que eu te leve até lá pra ver se o cretino do _Malfoy _está vivo. Nem por mil demônios dos infernos eu voltaria lá. Já fizemos o que deveríamos e queríamos fazer. Se ele morreu ou ficou muito mal não é problema seu. Não deve se preocupar com nada, meu amor. Deixa que eu me responsabilizo por tudo. Se ele não resistiu, paciência. Que se vá para os quintos dos infernos e queime como deve ser queimada toda bichinha enrustida como ele.

No entanto, eu lhe garanto que ele deve estar bem, e vai superar legal o ocorrido... eu acho. No final das contas vai ser bom pra ele. Digamos que seja um tipo de "lição" que há muito ele deveria aprender.

Você deveria confiar mais em mim. Quando foi que eu te decepcionei? Se me deixasse cuidar do _Potter_, talvez vocês já estivessem namorando. Mas não, você é um cabeça-dura teimoso, tímido e desengonçado. Se não fosse eu sua vida já teria ido parar definitivamente na latrina.

Se lembra aquela vez no vestiário? Quando você flagrou em segredo o _Potter_ se masturbando como um doido? Friccionava aquela coisinha que ele chama de pau como se daquele ato dependesse a sua própria vida. Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu você chegar, de mansinho e ficar espionando-o, em segredo. Eu mandei você cair de boca, literalmente, mas não, você ficou cheio de pudores e medos; estava todo inseguro. Mesmo depois do infeliz do _Potter_ ter falado seu nome enquanto gozava – e que gozo enorme, quase lavou metade de vestiário – você não se aproximou. Antes ficou lá, tocando _bronha_, escondido atrás do armário. Atrás do armário... emblemático isso, não acha seu covarde?

E é por isso que eu estou aqui, pra deixar sua vida menos insignificante. E mesmo assim você ousa duvidar de minha capacidade com acessos de sentimentalismos babacas. Sem piedade, lembre-se sempre disso. Sem piedade!

Você e esse seu coração mole! Só pelo bem que fizemos a _Hogwarts_ e a _Grifinoria_ deveríamos ganhar uns cinqüenta pontos e um busto no salão comunal da Casa.

Depois do que fizemos, meu caro _Rony Weasley_, todos irão nos temer e adorar. Se irão...


	2. O Segredo de Dumbledore

_**Satânica – O segredo de Dumbledore**_

Não havia ninguém nos corredores. Eles estavam vazios àquela hora da madrugada. Apenas uma luz fraca e esbranquiçada pairava no ar, como um vaga-lume. Ela vinha da ponta da varinha de _Dumbledore_, e não era mais que o suficiente para iluminar o caminho à sua frente.

Ele descia por escadarias úmidas e estreitas, percorrendo corredores cada vez mais escuros sem cometer um deslize sequer, sem emitir barulho algum. Conhecia o caminho como ninguém. Além dele apenas outra pessoa em _Hogwarts_ conhecia aquele caminho, e o destino à que ele levava.

Conforme descia, as paredes daqueles corredores sombrios ficavam cada vez mais tenebrosas, recobertas por um limo espesso e purulento. Não havia viva alma ali, nem mesmo aranhas ou ratos, e o calor aumentava perceptivelmente conforme _Dumbledore_ descia. O caminho formava uma enorme espiral descente.

Ele caminhava por um corredor comprido, cujo teto quase tocava em sua cabeça, e finalmente parou diante de uma parede de pedras negras como a noite. Parecia não haver mais saída.

Ele olhou para trás, ansioso, e enfim, ergueu o braço esquerdo, tocando na parede à sua frente com os dedos indicador e mindinho ao mesmo tempo. Pronunciou algumas palavras em tom baixo - para que somente ele pudesse ouvi-las - e de repente, uma porta apareceu, onde outrora havia uma sólida parede.

Era uma porta pesada de ferro, muito velha e gasta. Ela se abriu para ele, e uma luz avermelhada envolveu por completo o velho diretor de _Hogwarts_, que levou a mão ao rosto a fim de proteger os olhos contra o brilho repentino.

_Dumbledore_ entrou, pedindo licença a alguém que já se encontrava lá. O indivíduo parecia já o esperar havia um tempo, e estava ansioso.

O velho entrou, e a porta se fechou magicamente atrás dele. À sua frente, uma criatura formidável e assustadora estava postada de modo altivo, olhando-o de frente. Seu corpo era formado por uma espécie de substância semelhante a brasas vermelhas, cheio de veias incandescentes que percorriam a superfície da pele grotesca. Em lugar de olhos, havia duas cavidades preenchidas por chamas negras, e a luminosidade que tomava o quarto provinha dele e de seu poder visivelmente maligno. De pé, ele encarou _Dumbledore,_ que no outro lado da sala fitava o chão, atemorizado, se recusando a olhar o ser.

Olá Alvo! – sua voz era gorgolejante e cheia de malícia. Os olhos de chamas negras estreitaram-se enquanto perscrutavam o mago, vasculhando todos os contornos de seu rosto – Onde está o garoto? Por que não o trouxe? – ele levantou algo que poderia ser uma sobrancelha, em ameaça velada.

Ele virá, meu amo. Garanto que já deve estar a caminho! – disse _Dumbledore,_ com a voz trêmula de visível temor.

Fico feliz com sua fidelidade, Alvo. O último mortal que me _possuiu_ não durou muito tempo. Ele se recusava a me dar o que eu pedia. Mas você é diferente, tem feito tudo como _peço_. Sim, eu vejo em sua mente que você não está mentindo. Talvez fazendo a contra-gosto, mas não está mentindo. Sua ânsia de poder é grande demais, não é Alvo? Você não me perderia por nada, não antes de conseguir o que quer.

_Dumbledore_ apenas se limitou a encarar o chão. Ele jamais negaria as verdades lançadas contra seu rosto por aquele _djin_. Não se atreveria a mentir ou contestar um _ephreet_, um gênio do fogo poderoso como _Moloch_.

_Dumbledore_ o conseguira há muitos anos atrás, quando ainda era apenas um professor em _Hogwarts_. Foi durante uma viagem secreta que ele fez ao Oriente Médio, em visita a alguns amigos _Magi_, no Irã.

Ele se maravilhou quando viu o enorme _djin_ majestosamente vir à tona de um buraco - aberto magicamente no chão - a fim de consumir com seu fogo infernal um menino pobre capturado num povoado vizinho, em meio a cantilenas de louvor e oferendas rituais de comida.

O demônio gostava de garotos, e no passado distante, até mesmo o famoso rei Salomão, por influência dos reinos fenícios vizinhos com os quais mantinha contato, sacrificou alguns de seus muitos filhos a ele em segredo, jogando-os vivos no fogo dedicado ao maligno _Moloch_.

Os olhos de _Dumbledore_ se arregalaram quando o viram, não apenas de espanto ou admiração, mas também de cobiça. Ele conhecia as lendas sobre o poder transcendental dos _djin_ decaídos, e queria firmar um trato de sangue com ele. _Alvo Dumbledore_ tinha sede de poder mais do que de viver ou amar.

Entretanto, os _Magi_ jamais estariam dispostos a entregá-lo de bom grado; ele teria que roubá-lo, nem que para isso tivesse que...

Se levantou durante a noite, decidido a tê-lo para si. Usando uma magia de invisibilidade que aprendera com um demônio egípcio, ele se esgueirou pelos corredores do enorme palácio em estilo oriental situado no alto dos Montes _Elburz_,no qual estava hospedado.

Estranhamente, ninguém o percebeu se aproximando da sala onde o demônio estava alojado, e mais tarde ele descobriria que o gênio o havia ajudado na empreitada. Os _Magi_ são muito poderosos, mas os _djin_ são mais.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou, mas um braço o agarrou por trás, a fim de deter sua entrada em terreno proibido aos não-_Magi._ Ele se desvencilhou do homem que o segurava, e puxou sua varinha rapidamente, apontando-a para o seu algoz. _Dumbledore _parou por um instante, e reconheceu o agressor como seu velho amigo _Hassan Majidy,_ um grande feiticeiro oriental, que ele conhecia desde muito jovem. _Dumbledore_, entretanto, não hesitou em pronunciar seu _Avada Kedrava_ e fulminar seu velho amigo. Pelo poder que ele teria, faria qualquer coisa.

E agora, décadas depois daquele dia infeliz, ele se arrependia amargamente. Tornou-se escravo do demônio, que mais tarde ele descobriu ser um dos Maiorais, um _Mahadjin_. O _ephreet_ era um principado poderosíssimo, e _Dumbledore _agora o servia, ele sabia disso.

Em troca, o espírito maligno lhe ensinava coisas que nenhum outro bruxo no mundo sabia. Por sua obediência e fidelidade, ele protegia a sua vida e as das pessoas que ele gostava. Protegia até mesmo _Hogwarts_, e era por isso que _Voldemort_ jamais ousou atacar a escola de feitiçaria. Em troca de sua alma, o _Mahadjin_ lhe deu o que ele mais desejava: um filho para carregar seu legado.

Sentado em uma velha cadeira, ele observou o ser grotesco que o fitava com um olhar de arrogância e triunfo, enquanto aguardava a chegada do garoto que naquela noite serviria o "néctar" ao _djin_.

Uma batida leve na porta arrancou _Dumbledore_ de seus pensamentos angustiados; finalmente o garoto chegara.

O demônio fez um gesto com a cabeça e a pesada porta de ferro se abriu, permitindo que o garoto entrasse.

Um menino de cabelos castanhos apareceu, e seu olhar perdido se iluminou, quando ele viu _Dumbledore _sentado à sua frente. O garoto sorriu espontaneamente para o velho, e disse:

Pai!

Um sorriso sem vontade marcou os lábios do velho. O garoto se atirou no colo do mago, que o abraçou.

Vou ter que fazer de novo, não é? – perguntou com pesar o menino, de cerca de treze anos de idade. _Dumbledore_ apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

O rapazinho suspirou contrafeito, abrindo a enorme camisola de dormir. Retirando seu membro, ele começou a masturbar-se, sem deixar o colo do velho.

O demônio sorriu, arreganhando algo medonho e amarelento semelhante a dentes.

A excitação em ver a cena de bárbara perversão excitava o _djin_, cuja respiração começou a se alterar, enchendo o ar com o enxofre e metano que emanavam de dentro dele, através de sua pele grossa e efervescente.

O garoto se masturbava e gemia de prazer, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos. Ele friccionava seu membro, movendo-se para frente e para trás, soltando guinchos baixinhos que somente o demônio gostava de ouvir. Seu rostinho queimava com a excitação crescente, e quando o gênio percebeu que o garoto estava prestes a gozar, apressou-se em pegar uma grosseira taça de ferro, que colocou sob o membro intumescido de prazer do adolescente. O menino gozou em abundância dentro da taça, soltando um gemido alto de prazer.

O gênio sorriu novamente, se afastando para um canto da sala abafada e lúgubre, e virando de uma só vez a taça, bebeu todo o sêmen do menino, soltando uma imprecação maliciosa com sua língua satânica. Em seguida, desapareceu como fumaça mal-cheirosa pelo ar, deixando apenas uma gargalhada de escárnio para trás.

A escuridão tomou conta daquele lugar maldito, pois a luminosidade provinda do corpo do _ephreet _se fora. Uma pequena luz surgiu de repente, da ponta da varinha de _Dumbledore_, e em seu colo _Colin Creevey_ descansava, envolto em seus braços, o rosto angelical colado ao pescoço do velho feiticeiro.

Ele se foi, papai? – perguntou o menino, sonolento.

Sim! Ele se foi, querido, graças a _Merlin_! – ele disse, com alívio.

Me leva pra cama, papai... por favor! – disse o garoto, em tom de súplica. Os lábios do velho emitiram um sorriso amargo, e apertando o menino contra si com carinho paternal, ele disse:

Claro, meu filho... claro...

Enquanto estava ali, sentado no escuro com seu único filho nos braços - um herdeiro que ninguém jamais saberia que era seu - qualquer tolo poderia jurar que nos olhos do velho _Alvo Dumbledore_ havia arrependimento, dor e amargura.


End file.
